custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pariah
Tannis, more commonly known as Pariah, is a Vortixx "wombborn". She is is often employed as a bounty hunter, mercenary soldier, or assassin for a multitude of organizations. History Early History Tannis was born to Roodaka, a cruel Vortixx warlord and agent of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Roodaka was attempting to gain respect from a Steltian warlord, Sidorak, whom Teridax had appointed as king of the Great Visorak Horde. Using her seductiveness, Roodaka was able to gain favor with the ruler, but unforeseen consequences lead to the birth of Tannis. Roodaka hated Tannis (she was a firm believer in the idea that "wombborns" were a freak of nature), and thus neglected her daughter. When Tannis reached her tenth year of age, Roodaka dumped her at a Xian orphanage. Tannis grew strong and powerful under the training of the Vortixx who ran the orphanage. She eventually climbed The Mountain on Xia successfully and also ensured the survival of her partner, who she had affection for. The partner was later killed in an "industrial accident", and Tannis actively began looking for the beings who had staged the killing. After the breaking several Xian law codes, Pariah was sentenced to exile and received her current name. She later emigrated to the Vortixx-controlled Tetra-Nui, and became an effective mercenary there. Raid on Jevson's Complex One of Pariah's most frequent employers was Weyland, a powerful corporate personality. Once, he hired her to track down a Rahkshi named Jevson, who had allegedly stolen goods that belonged to Weyland's company. During the mission, Pariah broke into the Rahkshi's facility, where she met a Rahk'veth named Shadrach. After a while of Shadrach's convincing, she reluctantly brought him along the mission and allowed him to guide her through the facility. The two eventually witnessed Jevson and his partner, Propheci, performing a test on two Matoran using a powerful Kanohi mask. One of the Matoran escaped and donned the mask, which released a blast of energy that leveled the facility and left only the Vortixx, Rahk'veth, and Matoran now turned Toa in its wake. Jevson and Propheci were nowhere to be seen. Abilities and Traits Pariah is strong, agile, and quick. She also has deadly accuracy with her weapons, and is an expert with mid and close range projectile weaponry. Pariah also learned many of the combat forms from the orphanage keepers, and mastered both the Lihtne and Vauhti forms. She was later able to apply these into her mercenary work, which she used to devastating advantage. Personality Pariah, while acting fierce and ruthless on the hunt, is actually quite honorable and kind-hearted. She believes in honor, charity, and has a great sense of pride for her homeland of Xia. She does, however, harbor a deep hatred for her mother, who she believes to be an extremely cruel and corrupt individual. She also obeys a strict code of honor (although she determined it herself), and does not kill if it is not necessary. Pariah is a devout follower of the divine beings Aelia and Angonce. After a few missions together, she and Shadrach developed a sort of awkward relationship with each other. Tools Pariah utilizes a long-range sniper rifle and a short range pistol, both manufactured by the Weyland Corporation. Trivia *Pariah was originally based off of Shae Vizla, a bounty hunter from the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. She later gained other traits and evolved into a totally different character. *Her theme is "Shadows in the Moonlight" by Miracle of Sound. Category:Vortixx